Sam's Mermaid Story
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After King Jeremy prevents Sam from going to the surface, Sam makes a deal with the Sea Witch to change her human. To make this spell permanent Sam must kiss her true love within three days or DIE.
1. Prologue: The Start of Friendship

**This story maybe a crossover of The Little Mermaide, but not the Disney one. The original is very sad and also I wanted this story to have some sort of flavor. The reason is because one, I don't want Danny playing the prince and two, I want this to have some sort of happy ending. This will be completely different from the stories of The Little Mermaid. Now let me repeat this: Danny does not play the prince, he's freakin shallow (from the original story... maybe Eric too, but not as much). Review please!**

Sam Manson was the princess of the kingdom called Amia. You can find this place in the ocean far from land or even humans except a small island nearby. This kingdom is ruled by King Jeremy and Queen Pam who are the parents of Sam. Among all the mermaids of Amia, Sam had an urge of wanting questions being answered. Other mermaids asked questions and wanting answers, but Sam was eager to research and find out herself, even if it meant going into_dangerous__ places_.

Now, Sam had been this way all her life, but at the age of five something entered the ocean that made her curiosity blossom. When she was playing by the rock wall, which was next to land where the land creatures lived (the island), Sam saw a dark figure covering the sun. It became bigger and bigger, and then slowly swift passed her. It was a boy, a dark haired human boy. His eyes were open, his hands were in front of him as if he was reaching for something, and bubbles were coming out of his mouth.

Sam had never met a human before and she was curious why he wasn't doing anything. According to her father's stories, humans were monsters and will attack any mermaid at will. This one, however, looked helpless and innocent. A child who came from heaven and slowly floated right on the flat bottom. He was so calm and his eyes showed meekness.

Bubbles stopped coming out of the boy's mouth and a red mist seeped through his nose while his eyes slowly shut. Sam, for some reason, knew this boy was dying. She swam down to the boy, picked him up, and carried him to the surface where land was. Sam used all her strength to lift the boy on land as the red mist changed to red liquid. It was not long before the boy jerked up and made the loudest and weirdest sound a human could ever make. Water burst from the boy's mouth, and then he made a weirder sound that was quiet and quaky. The boy looked at Sam with astonishing eyes.

"Hello," Sam greeted.

"I wanna go home!" Danny whined with drops of water running from his eyes.

"I didn't know humans made water come out of their eyes."

"They're tears!" Danny corrected Sam as he wiped his tears. "They come out when you're sad."

"Ooooooh. Why are you sad?"

"I'm scared and I wanna go home!"

"What are you scared of?"

"The water, I hate the water! I never wanna go inside the water ever again!"

Sam was surprised by this response. At the same time, she started liking this boy even more.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Danny," Danny answered. He was no longer sad, now that he found a new friend. It wouldn't be long before he discovered that below Sam's waist was a tail and that she was a mermaid.


	2. Under the Sea

**Next chapter! Here is where our story finally begins. I hope you like it. Review please!**

"For the last time, I am not going in the water!" Danny shouted at Sam, his best friend he had known for nine years.

"Danny, you've been afraid of the water since we first met. You have to conquer your fear sometime," Sam glared with her arms crossed.

Danny sat on the cold ground of the cave him and Sam have hung out. Since Sam was a mermaid, Danny knew other humans would want to take Sam and use her as a prop or dissect her. To prevent danger to Sam, Danny had her meet him in this particular cave which was by the ocean. Sam would swim through a tunnel under the cave that lead to a pool inside the cave. This is where Danny and Sam met.

Sam sighed loudly and swam a little closer to Danny's side.

"I'm not gonna let you drown," Sam promised.

Danny sighed before taking his shirt and pants off leaving his swimming trunks. He sat on the side of the land and put his legs in the water. Sam took Danny from under his arms and slowly brought him in the water. He was holding onto Sam for dear life.

"I... I can't feel the bottom," Danny trembled with his arms around Sam's neck.

"You're not supposed to," Sam said. She plugged Danny's nose before whispering into his ear, "hold your breath and don't breathe."

Danny put on his goggles and sucked a gulp of breath before diving into the water. She swam through the tunnel to the open ocean. Danny looked around the ocean floor. There was white sand and sea shells. Sam showed him some corals, sea weeds, starfish, and a school of fish. There were even friendly sharks the two kids explored. For Sam, this wasn't anything new, but to Danny, this was an adventure.

Sam did have to take Danny to the surface to breathe every two minutes, because she knew humans couldn't breathe underwater and could only hold their breath for 2-3 minutes. Since Danny couldn't swim, Sam had to take him to the surface shorter than two minutes sometimes. This didn't stop Sam from having a good time with Danny, he was Sam's best friend. They always had fun together. Danny even had fun himself.

After a while, Sam returned Danny to the cave and pushed him back onto the floor. He was soaked from the water from the ocean.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sam asked with a sassy tone.

"I still hate the water, but inside it was nice," Danny smiled while drying himself out with a towel he hung on the cave wall.

"So, aren't you gonna give me something?" Sam asked with a big smile on her face. Danny smiled and got out from the hole on the cave wall a piggy bank.

"I thought you might be interested in this."

Danny gave the piggy bank to Sam. Sam looked at it in curiosity. The item looked like a pig, but the pig was white and there were two holes on it. There was a round hole on the bottom which had a plastic plug and there was a narrow rectangle hole at the top. Sam tried to stick her finger in the narrow hole on the top, but it wouldn't fit. She looked at Danny with cocked eyebrows.

"What is this?"

"A piggy bank, it's where you can keep coins in."

"Cool."

Sam smiled and shook the piggy bank. There was nothing inside it.

"I'd put some loose change in there, but I don't think mermaids use our currency," Danny joked as the two friends laughed.

"I'll keep it in my collection," Sam replied as she put the piggy bank in her little bag where she carried human things.

"I also got you these."

Danny threw Sam some fingerless gloves. She put them on her hands and wiggled her fingers. There was a small giggle inside Sam that showed satisfaction.

"Thank you, Danny. How did you know I've been wanting these?"

"Since Halloween when I dressed as a pirate and you love them so much you wanted to try them on."

"Well, you can sure read my mind."

"No, I just know you so much."

Sam smiled and lifted herself up to sit on the edge of the ground. Danny took Sam and carried her to the wall of the cave next to him. Danny got out two bags and gave one of them to Sam. She took it and opened it to find a Burger from Nasty Burger.

Mermaids generally will eat small fish, plankton, or seaweed. Sam tried food the humans would eat since their diets were very similar to mermaid's diets. Sam loved burgers and other foods humans had. She didn't have to eat any meat raw and the veggies were not salty. Danny would lend Sam some human food for her to try since he had no other friends to share with.

"You know Danny, I wish I was human. Humans can run, jump, and climb on stuff, all I do is swim around."

"I think mermaids are cool. At least they don't have to worry about drowning. I'd like to be a mermaid anytime."

"You, a merman. That'd happen when I find a way to become human."

Danny chuckled at Sam's statement.

"You find a way to become human and I'll find you a boyfriend."

"HEY! I'm beautiful and you know it!"

"Sure, but you don't know how to flirt with a guy."

"Name one time I couldn't flirt!"

"You know that merman, what's his name? You crushed on him since you were 10."

"Randal?"

"That's him. You tried flirting with him by asking him his favorite coral."

"How was I supposed to know he was allergic to coral?" Sam glared in embarrassment. "He did date me at the end."

"Until he found your collection of human object and realized you lied to him about not having anything to do with the human world."

"Yeah, I don't think he's forgiven me for that."

"Nope and yet you continually stay single. Maybe you can sing and start dating a human boy."

"Danny, those are myths. They also say we ate their flesh. Yuck!"

"You liked Odyssey and you know it!"

"Yeah, but I didn't like how they portrayed us. I did like the one about the cyclops."

"That one was good."

"I gotta go before my dad kills me."

Sam jumped into the water and popped her head out of the water. She said goodbye to Danny and dived into the ocean.


	3. The Storm

**Now you will see Sam's father in this chapter. Now Jeremy's distrust towards humans I got from the Disney version, because I think it gives a reason for Sam to want to be human. Here it is. Review please!**

Sam swam throughout the ocean where the other mermaids were. She went to a cave where her friend Valerie lived.

Valerie was a mermaid who was Sam's best friend other than Danny. Danny was a great friend and him and Sam grew up together, but he was a guy that didn't know anything about girls. Whenever Sam needed a girl to talk to Valerie was the very friend she had. The best part about Valerie was that she kept _all_ her secrets. She had known about Danny for eight years.

Sam saw her friend in front of a mirror getting her hair done. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled at the same time.

"I can't believe you're still using that mirror!" Sam laughed as Valerie turned around before flipping her hair.

"Some of these human things are actually useful," Valerie smirked. She turned back toward the mirror and started messing with her hair again.

"I showed Danny the ocean. I think he's starting to concur his fear of drowning."

"Wait! Danny Fenton actually went inside the water. Oh man, I wish I could've been there. That boy would rather sleep in garbage than stick his foot in the water. He couldn't even take a bath till he was 10."

"Actually, he couldn't take a shower and the water he bathed in was only a foot deep."

"If every human is as much of a baby as Danny is, we wouldn't be afraid of humans."

"The only reason Dad won't allow me to the surface is because he thinks humans are _dangerous_."

"He technically is right. Why do you think you and Danny agreed to meet at that stupid cave?"

"Not all humans are dangerous, Val. Besides, it doesn't matter what my dad thinks, I want to be human. I don't like swimming around here wanting to know what it's like to be human."

"There's nothing wrong with being a mermaid. Our world makes up 80% of the world and if I was human, I wouldn't get the chance to meet the cutest merman alive."

"I don't care if I never see another handsome merman again. I wish I was human. I can find a cute human guy anyways."

"You must be desperate to want to be human."

Valerie chuckled a little as Sam sighed. The only thing keeping Sam from knowing the human world was her father. At least he didn't know Sam was going up on the surface and visiting a human. If Jeremy found out his daughter was disobeying his orders, she would be grounded for life. Sam had to keep her contact with Danny a secret at all costs.

Sam saw her father enter Valerie's cave. He looked at Valerie as she waved.

"Hello, your majesty," Valerie greeted.

"Hello, Valerie," Jeremy replied. "Sam, you're late. What is with you and swimming off? You're going to be late for dinner."

Sam nodded. Obviously, she had already eaten, but she had a way to get by without eating too much. Sam went to the fish area where mermaids would hunt for their food. She hunted a few fish and saved some of them for Danny. He'd cook the fish and not have to go _fishing _or whatever humans call hunting for fish. Danny didn't like it and Sam catching fish for him made it easier for her friend to eat fish without touching the water.

When Sam was done with her fishing trip, she went back to her father. He was looking up at the sky of the ocean. Sam looked at her father questionably.

"There's a storm. Humans never come during a storm. You are allowed to explore the surface now, but come back when the storm is cleared," Jeremy allowed Sam. Sam smiled and started swimming up to the dark ocean sky.

The rain blazed onto Sam's face. Sam liked the rain, because it was the only time her father would let her be on the surface. The only bad thing about this was no humans were around. Not even Danny was around. It wasn't like he was so afraid of the water he couldn't play in the muddy puddles in his world. He said that for any human, sailing in a storm was like committing suicide.

Valerie appeared in the storm and started flipping backwards into the sea. The two mermaids played together and enjoyed their freedom on the surface.

"Now this is fun," Valerie shouted as the girls laughed.

All of a sudden, Sam saw a boat. She looked in dismay and started swimming toward the sailing boat. Valerie followed her, knowing that this was dangerous for any human or humans. The boat started rocking left to right with a teenage boy inside it hanging on for his dear life.

"HELP ME!" The human boy shouted before falling into the deep.

Sam gasped and dived into the water. She saw the boy falling deeper into the water with bubbles slowly escaping his mouth before blood started seeping out of his nose. Sam narrowed her eyes and grabbed the boy by the shirt collar. Sam was able to lift the drowning teen up to the surface. The rain was pouring harder and harder as lightning struck loudly. Valerie followed Sam across the surface of the ocean as waves kept driving and slamming.

It was not long before Sam reached a nearby beach. The rain still poured, but Sam found a dry place where the rain did not pour under. The boy still couldn't breath. Sam tried to help the boy breath, but nothing worked. Just when she thought all hope was lost, someone got in her way.

"Let me help!" Danny shouted whose shirt was drenched. He opened the boys mouth and pressed it with his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"It's called Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation," Danny explained as turned the boy to the side. The teenage boy vomited the salt water from his mouth while Danny hid Sam behind some tall rocks.

"Oh my... what happened?" the boy muttered. Danny helped him up. "Thanks for saving me. Who are you?"

"Danny Fenton and I just helped you breathe again. A friend of mine saved you from the water. Anyways, what the heck were you doing out there?"

"A dare. I'm so gonna be busted for this. By the way, the name's Elliot."

"I think you can run home now."

"Thanks again and tell your friend I owe em one!"

Elliot ran from the beach. Sam couldn't help, but smile at this one. He was so handsome and his green eyes were gorgeous. Elliot was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever laid her eyes on. She could not take her eyes off of the boy.

"Don't worry Sam, he'll be fine," Danny said before noticing Sam's expression. "What? Are you into human guys now?"

"Wha... Danny I didn't say."

"Sam, I know you way too much. You have a crush on a human psycho who almost got himself killed," Danny teased.

"Danny, he's not psycho," Sam said rolling her eyes. "... and I'm _soooooo _not crushing on him!"

"_Sure you're not _and you can have him when you find a way to change human. Just make sure not to ask him about corals."

Sam started throwing sand at Danny before he took his friend from under her arms and threw her in the sea.

"Get lost, psycho mermaid and take your psycho boyfriend with you!" Danny teased again.

"Shut up! I'll see ya tomorrow!"

Danny chuckled and showed a huge smile on his face. He loved to tease his best friend when she's crushing on a guy. It wasn't like Sam didn't do the same thing Danny was doing. Sam once called Paulina, Danny's crush, a jumping lobster, because she was a Cheerleader and cheerleading including jumping. Valerie also teased Danny and the type of girls he went for. It was a fun activity they did as friends.


	4. Seperation For the Last Time

**I think I did the last chapter of how Sam meets Elliot very well. I wasn't sure if Sam was to save Elliot or meet him after she turns human. Anyway, here's the next chapter. This is where it gets interesting. Review please!**

Sam had returned to the ocean after the storm started dying out. She knew her father would not be happy if Sam didn't return after the storm. She couldn't help, but think about Elliot and how handsome he was. It was too bad Sam was a mermaid. She wished so badly she was a human.

Valerie went to her friend who was lying on her back.

"Hey, I lost you during the storm. Did you save that human boy?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah. Oh man Valerie, he was so handsome. If I was human, I would go out with him," Sam said as Valerie rolled her eyes.

"First Randal and now a human. I swear Sam."

"You're worse than Danny."

"At least we found one thing in common."

Sam rolled her eyes as she took a glance around her collection. She had different human items she happen to have found in the ocean or was given to her by Danny. There was a collection of silver ware, bowls, pictures, clocks, magifying glass', coins, etc. Some of the human stuff were nicknacks. Sam loved her collection. She put all the coins she collected inside her new piggy bank. There was a smile that showed on her face.

Valerie started putting her hair up in a ponytail with the scrunchies that were in a little bowl in Sam's collection. She loved using some of the human stuff.

"Don't I look fabulous?" Valerie asked Sam.

"You look terrific," Sam complimented her friend's new hairdo.

"Good, because this is what I'm going to wear on my first date."

"You're crazy!"

"Hey, I'll just say that I found it inside a ship and I just _had _to wear it."

"You did find it inside a ship and just _had _to wear it," Sam said while rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!"

Valerie left the cave where Sam kept her collection. She smiled, and then left the cave.

The next day, Sam went to the cave where she always met Danny. He smiled when Sam peeked her head from the water.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Danny asked.

"Good. You got any food?" Sam asked as she lifted herself on the floor of the cave while Danny dug into his lunch bag and got out a sandwich. "Sweet!"

Danny and Sam started eating inside the cave.

"So, did you ever get to know Elliot?" Sam asked.

"Not much. He apparently is the new kid at my school."

"Man, I wish I could be human. Then I could talk to him."

"You can't even flirt with a guy!"

"Shut up!" Sam played along. "Seriously, I really like Elliot and he doesn't even know I exist."

"Except the fact that you saved him from a storm."

Sam sighed heavily. Danny smiled at his friend to comfort her. She looked at the pool of the cave.

"How 'bout you take me in for a nose dive?" Danny asked, trying to make his friend feel better.

Sam smiled and then pushed herself into the water. Danny slowly stepped into the pool of water before grabbing onto Sam. She covered Danny's nose, Danny put on his goggles, and took a deep breath before finding himself in the deep blue. Sam took Danny to different places in the ocean. The two friends had fun together exploring different parts of the ocean.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was looking for his daughter Sam. The king wanted to talk to his daughter about her absances lately. Jeremy could not find Sam anywhere. The king started looking around the upper part of the ocean, and then saw a sight that he never saw coming. Sam was swimming around with a human boy with her. The human boy seemed to be holding onto Sam as if she was the boy's life preserver. Jeremy was furious, _very _furious.

"Sam Manson!" Jeremy shouted.

Sam gasped and saw Danny who was looking at Jeremy. Because Danny was human, he could not hear Jeremy from under the ocean. Danny looked up on the surface and pointed up. He needed to breathe!

"Dad, I wish I can explain, but _he _needs to breathe," Sam said as she swam up to the surface. Jeremy followed his daughter.

Danny gasped for breath while still hanging onto Sam for dear life. Her friend started painting and laughing at the same time.

"That was interesting. Who was that guy in front of us?" Danny asked.

"My dad," Sam answered as Danny's expression changed.

"Oh."

Jeremy appeared from the ocean with an angry expression. He looked at Danny who gave a small wave before using the hand to hang onto Sam again.

"What is the meaning of this? You are not to _ever _hang around on the surface," Jeremy glared at his daughter.

"Dad, it was in a cave where no human ever goes to except Danny and he's my friend," Sam explained.

"_Friend_? He's a human! I told you that we are not to associate with humans."

"But Dad!"

"No but's! Now take the human back where he belongs and come back home. I never want to see you associate with _him _again!"

Jeremy dived into the ocean as Sam and Danny gave each other glances before Sam swam on her way to the cave. She lifted Danny onto the floor of the cave as tears came out of Sam's eyes.

"I'm really sorry Danny," Sam said as Danny wiped her tears.

"I didn't know mermaids made water come out of their eyes," Danny said while smiling. Sam returned her friend's smile.

"I can't stand my father keeping me from the world I love. Keeping me from you is going too far. There's a sea witch I know close by. Maybe she knows what to do."

"Sam, what are you thinking of doing?"

"You'll see."

Sam disappeared into the ocean water as Danny cocked his eyebrows.


	5. Sam Changing Human

**For those of you who are interested in a story about a girl who find out she's a guy. I've just posted a new story called Crossing Over to Male. Warning: it's anti-gay. I also have a tie in my poll. I want you all to participate and vote. I must know if I can start my saga or not. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Keep your eyes wide open. Review please!**

Sam swam far into the ocean. She knew that the sea witch was her only hope of ever being in the human world. Sam knew the sea witch very well. The sea witch Desiree was a witch with magical potions that can turn things into the unnatural. Sam also knew this was the most bizarre plan she had ever done in her life, but this was her only hope.

Desiree lived at the bottom of the ocean where there were corals and glowing fish. The place was eerie and Sam kept swimming over to the black haired witch who was testing a potion.

"Hello, my dear. I'm guessing you're here for a desperate reason that only _I_ could do," Desiree smirked widely. Sam was not surprised since the witch had a magical bubble to spy with.

"Yes. I want to turn into a human," Sam said as Desiree smiled even wider.

"This desire has something to do with a boy now doesn't it?" Desiree asked.

Elliot was the first person Sam could think of. Obviously, Desiree was watching Sam when she saved Elliot from the storm.

"Yes... it does."

"It will be tricky, but I can make it possible. I can trade your fins for legs. There are _conditions _you must follow for this to work. The boy you seek will fall deeply in love with you. It will be up to you to make sure the boy keeps that love for you. You must kiss the boy you saved from the deep within three days. If you do not perform the kiss you will turn to suds and if he falls for another girl you will turn to suds," Desiree explained to Sam. "Now, do you understand what you must do?"

"So all I have to do is make sure my true love loves me continually and kiss him before three days. Piece of cake."

"Excellent," Desiree grinned evilly.

"This better not be a trick!" Sam glared, knowing how Desiree had a thing for twisting someone elses words.

"I always _keep my word_."

Sam had a really bad feeling about relying on the sea witch to give her legs, but it was worth it for Elliot. She sighed and nodded. Desiree mixed a potion and took Sam by the throat with the cup of the mixed potion in her hand.

"Sam Manson, you will find the loved one who brought you here. He will fall deeply in love with you and only by your kiss will you trade your fins for legs. For now, you will have temporary legs for the next three days and only by your true love's kiss and by his love in return will your fins be traded for legs. This deed shall be done!" Desiree chanted before pouring the liquid into Sam's mouth. Sam's eyes became heavy, and then slowly closed. She remembered the spell Desiree chanted very well. The last thing she heard from Desiree was, "remember Sam, if you do not perform this, you shall turn into suds and _die_."

Sam woke up in the very cave her and Danny would meet. She found herself covered with a towel and dry for the first time in her life. Just when Sam was about to panic, she felt two long body parts rubbing together on the very bottom of her body. Sam removed the bottom part of the towel and saw toes, and then feet. She started screaming in excitement.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sam screamed before hearing a voice.

"Sam, would you stop screaming! I swear your voice is as loud as the lawn mower!" Danny shouted with his hands covering his ears.

Sam did not realize Danny was in the cave too. She had forgotten that she had last left Danny in the cave before Sam went to the witch.

"Sorry. I guess I got too excited," Sam smiled as Danny chuckled. Sam was about to stand up when Danny said something while covering his eyes.

"Uh Sam. I think you're gonna need to put this on before getting up," Danny warned Sam while throwing her swimming trunks.

"What's this?"

"Call it your new _temporary clothing _until we get you out of those... _mermaid clothes _and put on human clothes. We humans don't just wear a strapped top. We also cover the bottom part of our waist," Danny explained. Since Sam was a mermaid, she had not needed any underwear or bottoms until now.

Sam nodded as Danny turned himself around to let his friend get dressed. She pulled the towel off and saw her new legs for the first time. Sam smiled and started standing up. It took a while for her to regain her balance, but Sam had found her balance. She then, noticed something.

"Danny, why is there hair on the upper part of my legs between my crotch?" Sam asked.

"Uh... Sam, how about I get you something that will explain all of that?" Danny suggested while blushing.

"Okay," Sam smiled innocently. "Then maybe you can tell me why it's slimy there too."

Danny slapped his forehead with his hand and blushed a deeper red.

"Sam, how about we talk later? WAAAAAAAAY later," Danny suggested.

"Okay, whatever," Sam sighed.

After Sam put the swimming trunks on Danny took his friend to a clothes store to dress her into more descent clothes. It was already awkward to have to see his friend as a human for the first time halfway naked. Danny waited and listed Sam the clothing she had to wear as a human girl. This included bra and underwear. Sam dressed mostly black. It took her a while to figure out how to put on the stockings, but she succeeded. When Danny saw Sam in more appropriate clothing, he felt relief to fix one thing up. There was still the problem with Sam knowing about the development of the female human. Danny was able to buy a book from the library about what girls go through during puberty.

"Wow, I like this! Danny, is it true that every month we..." Sam was about to ask before Danny covered his ears and interrupted her.

"La la la! Sam, if you want to know about how the human female body works please find a girlfriend that's human and ask her!" Danny pleaded as Sam sighed deeply.

Besides the questions Sam wanted to know that Danny refused to answer, she loved the idea of being human. The only disadvantages was the clothing for one thing since her bra itched like crazy. She also wasn't used to having to shower once a day and having to climb up stairs. Sam kept slipping and falling on cracks and stairs since she was not used to walking and gravity. Other than that, Sam enjoyed being human and having to walk and jump. There was still one thing that Sam still needed to solve. How to talk to Elliot.

Sam was sitting on the grass while looking up at the sky as Danny came to his friend's side with two ice cream cones.

"Want some?" Danny asked as Sam smiled and took one. "Ok, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just it's been two hours and I still haven't seen Elliot. He's the only person that can make me permanently human," Sam explained as Danny's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Desiree said that I had to kiss the boy I love within three days. If I can do that and have him still love me, I can be human forever."

"And if you don't?"

"... well I will be a mermaid again," Sam lied. She did not want Danny to know that she would die if she didn't kiss Elliot or if he fell for another girl.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. I thought the sea witch was more tricky then that."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sam admitted as Danny furrowed his eyebrows.


	6. Elliot Asks Sam Out

**Lol I couldn't resist having Sam be so curious about the female human body. Some things are not meant to be told. Review please!**

Danny took Sam to the mall to show her the arcade. There were lots of games Danny wanted Sam to try out. She had fun trying different games from the arcade. Danny thought that since Sam was human he could show her the fun things about being a human. The best part was just hanging around with his best friend.

After Sam had finished playing a car racing game, she saw Elliot who was playing a gun game. Sam started getting excited and ran over to Elliot.

"Dang it! I can't even get to level twelve," Elliot glared at the game he lost. He saw Sam and cocked his eyebrows. "May I help you?"

"Hey, Elliot right?" Sam greeted.

"Have we met?"

"Sort've. You almost drowned in that storm yesterday."

Elliot's eyebrows were raised. He slid his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and his green eyes appeared.

"Were you the one who saved me from that storm?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. Danny did Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation, but I got you out of the storm. I'm not very good with the lifesaving after getting the person out of the water."

"It's fine. I'm just glad to get out of there."

Elliot smiled as Sam smiled back. Elliot scratched the back of his neck before talking to Sam again.

"Listen, you want to go to a movie or something tomorrow?" Elliot asked.

"You mean like a date?" Sam asked.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at five."

Sam smiled as she felt a kiss right on her cheek made by Elliot. He winked at Sam before leaving. Danny walked towards his friend with his eyebrows cocked.

"Was Elliot here?" Danny asked.

"He sure was," Sam answered while keeping her dreamy smile.

"Great," Danny smiled. "Now all you need to do is kiss him and you'll be human forever."

"Yep. I think we have a great connection. Becoming human will be a piece of cake."

Sam left to try another arcade game. Danny watched his friend while leaning against the wall. Sam was trying out a dancing game and started stomping on the buttons with her feet. Danny started smiling while biting his bottom lip. He found Sam very charming when she danced. Danny caught himself staring at his friend too long and started playing the same game Elliot was playing not too long ago. After dropping the coins in the slot, Danny looked at Sam one more time with cocked eyebrows before focusing on the game again.

Sam needed a place to sleep and since she was human, going back home was out of the question. Danny couldn't pay for a hotel or a motel, so he brought his friend to his place. Although, he had to sneak Sam into the guest room without anybody knowing she was going to stay over. It wasn't like Danny was going to explain to his parents that Sam was a mermaid and had no place to sleep now that she was human. That was _definitely _out of the question.

The guest room was empty and had a very comfortable bed. Sam tried the bed and it felt very comfortable. She smiled and Danny smiled back.

"I'm glad you like it," Danny said.

"I still can't believe you shoved me through the window," Sam glared pointing her eyes at the guest bedroom window, which was opened wide. Danny showed a smirk. "I guess I should say good night."

"Good night, Sam."

Danny left the room from the window as Sam smiled before tucking herself into the bed. She sighed and felt excitement for tomorrow. She was to go on a date with Elliot. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Meanwhile, back in the ocean, Jeremy had guards looking for his daughter. When she didn't return back home after three hours, Jeremy had sent guards to look for his daughter. So far, the search was unsuccessful. There was no sign of Sam Manson anywhere. Jeremy decided to go to Valerie to find answers for the missing princess.

Valerie noticed Jeremy coming inside her cave. There was something different about him this time. Jeremy was depressed and looked like he lost something very dear to him.

"Your majesty, I've never seen you like this. What's wrong?" Valerie asked worriedly.

"My daughter is missing. I think she ran off after I told her to never see that human boy again," Jeremy explained. As soon as he said 'human boy' Valerie's expression changed. She bit her lip and looked very nervous. "Do you know anything about this human? I think his name is Danny."

"Yes, I know him."

"So, Sam wasn't the only one on the surface visiting humans. You know that's against the law to have any contact towards humans," Jeremy glared while crossing his arms.

"I know, your majesty and I don't mean any disrespect, but I've known Danny for eight years. He's my dearest friend and has told no human about our existence. I was only six and I didn't know having any human contact was against your orders. When I found this out, I still went against your orders, because I think it's wrong to break a close relationship you've had for years. I think that's why Sam ran off. If anything, I think she's with Danny."

Jeremy's mouth was wide open. The king was not expecting to hear Valerie say that not only had she known this boy for years, but that there might be a possibility that Sam has known the boy just as long. Jeremy felt a wieght of guilt put on his shoulders. If he wasn't a man, he would weep in tears. There were no words to say of this news. The possibility that Sam could've ran off with the boy.

"How long as Sam known this human?" Jeremy asked in muttered words.

"Nine years. All I know is that Sam first met Danny when he fell in the water after he slipped during a fish hunting trip. Sam saved him from drowning and they were friends ever since. Whenever she felt down or depressed, Danny was always there for her. They're the closest bunch I've ever met."

"This is all my fault. If I'd have known..."

"Your majesty, you had no idea. Sam was afraid to tell you. I should've said something about it," Valerie said feeling guilty.

"No, you did what anyone could've done. I was too hard on my daughter and now I must pay the price. If Sam is with him, I sure hope that boy is taking good care of her."


	7. The Day Passes by

**It's pretty obvious Danny is Sam's true love lol. Although, right now, Sam's gonna be with Elliot for a pretty good while. I also would like to ask for your participation on my latest poll on my profile. I still need a vote from one of you. Do you think one of you could vote? Please and thank you. Review please!**

The next day, Sam was woken up by the sun shining at the window. She wasn't used to the sun shining in her eyes when the day time came. Sam rubbed her eyes and got out of bed before getting dressed. She climbed out the guest bedroom window to explore more of the outside world since Danny was still asleep. Sam kept walking outside until she came to the beach where she saw little kids running around in the sand and the water.

Sam took off her boots and felt the water come from underneath her feet. She remembered the feeling of the water she once lived in, but now she was touching land. Sam, then decided to lay on the dry part of the beach to feel more of the sun against her skin. Just the feeling of the warm sun against Sam's skin made Sam feel more refreshed.

"Hey, I never saw a girl sunbathe at seven in the morning," Sam heard a voice say. She jerked up before opening her eyes to see a boy at fourteen years old with swimming trunks, glasses, and a corny smile.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Tucker, Tucker Foley, and you are?"

"Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you new here? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah. I was bored, so I decided to lie down. By the way, what is _sunbathing_?" Sam asked curiously. Tucker was laughing out loud at first until he realized Sam wasn't joking.

"Oh, you're serious. You've never heard of sunbathing? Where are you from?"

"Very far."

"Sunbathing is when you lay down in the sun and get a tan. You know, make your skin turn brown," Tucker explained as Sam furrowed her eyebrows while nodding.

"Well, I guess I am sunbathing, but not to get a tan. I just like the feeling of the sun."

"You're a weird one, you know."

"Hey!" Danny called from a far distance. Apparently, he woke up. "Sam, I've been looking all over for you!" Danny then, noticed Tucker standing by Sam. "Oh, hey Tuck."

"You know her?" Tucker questioned. "Did you know she had no idea what sunbathing was?"

"I kinda figured and yes, I know her. She's an old friend of mine. We go way back," Danny said.

"Ah, I see. Any friend of Danny's is a friend of mine."

"Cool. How about the three of us hang out at Nasty Burger?"

"Nasty Burger?" Sam questioned while cocking her eyebrows.

"It's a restaurant. You'll like it, come with us," Danny invited as Sam smiled while nodding her head.

"Then it's settled. Nasty Burger here we come," Tucker grinned.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker all went to Nasty Burger. They started talking and having a great time. Apparently, Danny had known Tucker since ten years old. They were the best of friends, but Danny had never told Tucker about the mermaid world. Sam finally meeting Tucker for the first time really made Danny very happy. Two of his best friends finally had the chance to get to know each other without legs and fins getting in the way.

Tucker started chatting about his PDA. He was a complete chatterbox and this made Sam roll her eyes.

"... and the MPC goes into the main port and... I'm boring you guys aren't I?" Tucker asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Tucker, you've been talking for over thirty minutes," Sam said. "And they say girls talk too much."

"At least I don't talk using _like _as my main word."

"Say Sam, when did Elliot say he would pick you up?" Danny asked Sam trying to change the subject.

"He said five," Sam answered.

"Wait a sec, Sam has a date?" Tucker asked surprisingly as his two friends nodded. "Oh sure, Sam gets a date after being here for one day and I get nothing."

"Huh?" Sam said confused.

"Tucker has been asking every girl in school out and they never give him a prayer," Danny explained.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'm sure there's bound to be a girl who's right for you."

"Really?" Tucker grinned excitedly.

"Sure. You just need to know the right words to say to a girl. Like for one thing, please lay off the mint spray," Sam suggested seeing Tucker with his mint spray.

"Aw dang!"

"And whatever you do, please no more talk about your PDA and how it works. Your chatter about the darn thing has been killing me for the past thirty minutes and it might as well have been five hours."

"Hey!" Tucker glared as he took his PDA and hugged it. "Don't worry honey, she didn't mean it."

Sam's eyes widened and she looked at Danny with cocked eyebrows.

"And you've hung around with him in public for four years?" Sam questioned.

"Don't ask," Danny said in a bore expression.

Danny and Sam finally left the Nasty Burger and went to Fenton Works. Danny was able to invite Sam over since it was during the daytime and was an excellent time to invite friends over. Sam was excited to finally meet Danny's family for the first time ever. Although, there was one drawback about the Fentons that Danny had never mentioned. He never told his parents about Sam being a mermaid not just to keep _the secret_ but... they were mermaid hunters.

"I once saw a mermaid a long time ago. Although, my friends said they never saw a thing, but I know there are mermaids, I'm sure of it. I will prove mermaids exist!" Jack, Danny's father, blabbered in front of Sam who had bug eyes.

"Uh Dad, Sam didn't ask to hear about your mermaid story, she just said 'hi,'" Danny said.

"Oh, well hello there, make yourself at home," Jack grinned before running back downstairs to his lab.

"And that's why I never tell my parents about mermaids," Danny said boredly.

"Your dad is obsessed over mermaids? Wow, and here I thought _I _had issues with my dad," Sam chuckled before seeing a young girl walk downstairs with a book in her hand called How to Survive Psycho Parents For Dummies.

"Hey Jazz, this is my friend Sam. Sam, this is my older sister, Jazz," Danny introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Sam greeted.

"Sure. Where's Dad?" Jazz asked her brother.

"Downstairs in the lab. I'm guessing he's doing research on mermaids again."

_"Wonderful."_

Jazz sighed deeply while going back upstairs to her room. Sam watched Danny's sibling enter her room. There was so much curiosity about Danny's folks, even though they were mermaid hunters. The parents were still entertaining to Sam and Jazz was awesome. Sam liked Danny's family and she was glad to have met them.

"I like your family, Danny. They're really cool," Sam said.

"They're okay, I guess. I just sometimes wish they were normal like your parents," Danny admitted.

"My parents, _normal_?"

"Yeah. I mean I know your dad is king of the mermaid city, but at least he doesn't chat about killing mermaids or humans. In fact, I actually like him."

"Danny, he tried to keep you and me apart."

"So, there are humans you can't trust. Take my folks for an example and there are humans worse than them. Your father only wanted you away from me, because he loves you. If it wasn't for your stubborn attitude, I'd ask you to talk to your father about this, but since when do you _ever _listen to me."

"I'm not going back there, Danny," Sam glared. "And what gave you the idea that talking to my father is gonna solve anything?"

"Because he likes humans as much as you do."

Sam's eyebrows rose while her mouth dropped to the ground. Danny showed a smirk in his smile.

"Didn't your dad ever tell you he met my father before? My dad really has seen a mermaid before and has the picture to prove it," Danny explained.

"YOUR DAD HAS A PICTURE OF MY DAD?" Sam asked in shock.

"I'd know his face anywhere. I was pretty surprised when I saw him for the first time underwater. Although, he's grown since the picture was taken. Anyways, the point is Sam, there's a reason your father never told you about that and there's a reason he doesn't trust humans. I don't know about you, but I think my dad's _buddies _did something to your father and that's why he doesn't trust humans."

Sam sighed and leaned her head against the couch where she was sitting.

"Well, it's too late anyways. I have to meet Elliot at five and make sure we kiss, so I can be permanently human again," Sam decided.

"Will you promise me that after you become human or a mermaid you will talk to your father?"

"I promise."


	8. A Bit of Happiness

**There are anonymous reviewers whom I can't reply to, so I'm going to answer some of your confusions and questions. I won't say your names so non of you guys will skip the answers that will probably help you throughout the story. Answer: Danny is not going to be a ghost in this story since this story is about mermaids. Answer 2: Danny is noticing feelings for Sam, but there's a reason he's starting to have those feelings. Review please!**

Sam was on her date with Elliot. Sam had the greatest time with her new boyfriend. They went to a movie called Lord of the Drenched. Sam liked the movie and she liked being with Elliot. Although, he never talked much, Sam still enjoyed herself.

After the movie. Sam started to talk to Elliot and they had a great conversation. When the two teenagers got out of the movie theater, Sam started asking Elliot a question.

"Hey Elliot, have you kissed a girl before?"

"I have, but that was some time ago. I was young," Elliot told Sam as she smiled.

"Thanks for the movie. I had a great time," Sam thanked Elliot before giving him a deep kiss. Elliot kissed Sam back, and then they parted.

"There's a school dance tomorrow. If you want to we can go together."

"That'd be great, but I don't have a ticket and they're sold out."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Sam smiled before saying her goodbyes and leaving. "Wow."

Meanwhile, Danny was in his room looking at the floor. He was waiting for Sam to return so he could sneak her through the guest window. While Danny was waiting, he was thinking about what Sam was doing right now. She was probably having a wonderful time with Elliot and being human. Danny still wondered why he felt so sad.

Jazz entered into Danny's room with a curious expression.

"You waiting for something?" Jazz asked.

"Not really," Danny said before lying on his bed.

"Thinking about her?"

"Who?"

"You know, that girl you invited. You like her don't you?"

"Jazz, she's my friend, of coarse I like her."

"Not like that. I mean _really _like her."

Danny's eyebrows rose. Danny remembered all the things him and Sam did together. Danny remembered when Sam first saved him from drowning and the first time she made him go inside the water. There were so many memories that filled his mind. Danny and Sam were the best of friends and they did everything together. Danny would bring human food and objects. He knew there was a bond him and his friend had that could never be torn apart, but was there love too?

"I don't know," Danny muttered as Jazz rose her eyebrows.

"What do you mean _you don't know_?" Jazz asked confusingly.

"I don't know if I like Sam that much or not. There are curtain feelings I have for her that can't be taken away, but I'm not sure if there's love somewhere in there."

Jazz couldn't understand what Danny had meant. He had only met the girl yesterday, _right_? Jazz started getting the feeling that Danny was keeping something to himself or at least from his own family. Jazz went to her brother's side.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jazz asked.

"Not really," Danny answered as he heard a sound on his bedroom window.

"What was that?"

"Probably nothing. Listen, can I be alone for a bit?"

"Ok."

Jazz exited out of the room and closed the door. Danny sighed in relief as he opened the window to help Sam inside the guest room.

"I need you to be really quiet," Danny whispered as he help Sam through the window.

"My date was unbelievable. Elliot even asked me to the dance, but I can't go. The tickets are sold out," Sam told Danny quietly. He nodded and gave Sam a ticket to the school dance. "Danny, where'd you get this?"

"It's my ticket and I want you to have it."

"Danny, you don't have to give up your own ticket just so I can be with Elliot. What happened to your stupid comments about me flirting with boys?"

"Eh, I don't need that ticket. I only wanted to go to the dance to see if Paulina liked me or not, but I've already gotten over her."

Sam smiled and gave Danny a hug before tucking herself into bed. Danny went through the window and back into his room. He knew that time he was in love with Sam. Danny had just given Sam his own ticket to the dance and never even teased her about her and her new boyfriend. There was something that developed when Sam changed human and Danny knew he would face another rejection. He sighed very deeply before smacking his face with a pillow.

Danny just laid in bed while watching the moon shine it's face the whole night.

Meanwhile, back in the ocean, Valerie went up to the cave where Sam would normally meet Danny. There was no sign of the two, but there was some sort of clue. Valerie had spotted a towel and Sam's top on the cave ground. She wasn't sure what, but something told Valerie that something has happened to Sam. Was she caught? Did the humans find the cave and captured her? What about Danny? There wasn't any sign of him anywhere.

"Sam! Danny!" Valerie called while lifting herself up to the cave floor. "Sam! Danny! Are you here?"

Nobody answered and Valerie was scared like she had never been scared before. Finally, Valerie had found another clue after dragging herself around for several minutes. She had found a blood stain _on _the towel. Although, the blood was weird looking, because the color was a red-brown. There was also some curly black hair on the towel too. There was probably a struggle and the towel was to stop the bleeding, but why was the blood brownish. There were unanswered questions through Valerie's head.

King Jeremy appeared from the water, but not before him and Valerie heard a sound from the cave.

"Quick, hide," Valerie whispered as the mermaids laid low below the cave ground to where nobody could see them.

Jeremy recognized one of the humans that came in. He was big, fat, and wore an orange jumpsuit of some sort. The other human was new to him.

"Hey Maddie! I think someone got hurt. There's blood on the towel!" Jack told his wife while showing the blood stain.

"Jack, that's period blood," Maddie told her husband in discust before furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity. "Now why would a woman be using this and not pads?"

"Maddie! A mermaid was here!" Jack announced while showing Sam's top. "Although, I think she decided to change her clothes. Now why a mermaid would be changing them in a cave is beyond me."

"There's only one way to find out if this belongs to a mermaid or not, Jack. We need to test it for mermaid DNA. Hm, Danny hangs around here a lot. I wonder if he has anything to do with our mermaid's visits here,"

"Na, that's crazy. Now why would our son be friends with a mermaid? Next thing you know, you'll be saying he's fallen in love with a mermaid! HA!" Jack said before him and his wife left the cave.

"That's Danny's father?" Jeremy questioned surprisingly.

"You know that guy?" Valerie said surprised.

"Of coarse I know him! His _buddies _destroyed my kingdom, or at least half of it. Although, I think this guy was involved."

"You've been on the surface before?"

"Where do you think Sam gets her curiosity of the human world from?" Jeremy sighed guiltily. "I just hope we really can trust Danny despite who his father is. Like I even have a choice."


	9. The Dance

**Anonymous Review Answers: Answer 1: Jeremy is somewhat accepting. Answer 2: Hm, Vlad being involved. That's interesting to think about. You're gonna have to keep reading and see if Vlad does get involved. Answer 3: Lol I guess the blood thing was pretty gross, but I needed a little comic relief and yes Danny does love Sam, but as I said before, there is a reason for the feelings he has towards Sam. As for Sam's response, you'll have to figure out yourself what her response is. Review please!**

The next day, Sam got up early and snuck out the window like yesterday. She was excited about the dance tonight. Sam decided to use the time she had to go into the cave her and Danny used to meet at. Sam noticed her top was gone, but the towel wasn't. There was still a stain of her period blood. It was a good thing she bought pads when she went shopping. Sam picked up the towel and threw it in the pool of water before sighing.

There were memories that filled this cave. Memories that went years back to when Sam was six years old. Danny and Sam had been together in this very cave for years. Sam had to smile at those memories. They were things nobody could take away or replace.

Sam noticed something coming out of the water. She realized it was Valerie. She saw Sam and went into complete shock. Valerie examined Sam from head to toe. Sam was human.

"Oh my gosh. Sam, is that _you_?" Valerie asked in surprise.

"Valerie, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came looking for you. Hon, the whole kingdom is looking for you. Your father's worried sick. I can't believe you just ran off like that and how did you get legs?" Valerie asked looking upset and surprised at the same time.

"I made a deal with the sea witch," Sam explained to her friend. "Tell Dad I'm okay and I've made it to where I can be human forever. I'll miss you, Val."

"I'll miss you too and so will everyone else. You know Sam, your dad loves you. I know he tried to keep you from the human world, but is it worth it to run away just so that you can have it your way?" Valerie asked her eyes furrowed.

"It doesn't really matter anymore, because I can't go back. I have to be human or turn to suds."

Valerie gasped, and then looked down at the cave floor. She nodded.

"I understand. Goodbye Sam."

Valerie sank underwater as Sam sighed and felt a hug block of guilt being carried on her back. She knew going to the sea witch was the most selfish thing to do and now she couldn't go back and change her mind. Sam had to get Elliot to keep his love or she would die. There was no turning back. Sam had to live the rest of her life as a human.

Sam looked at the dance tickets and knew her relationship with Elliot was the only way for her to live.

The night had finally come and Sam was in her dress Danny bought for her for the dance. It actually belonged to Jazz, but she was too big for it now. It fit Sam just right. She saw everyone from Casper High going into the gym with their dance tickets and their best dress. Sam felt nervous, at the same time, she also felt guilt. Was being with Elliot the best choice? Sam had only known him for three days. Yet, the sea witch did say it _had _to be three days. For some reason, Sam felt that this wasn't right.

Sam went inside the school gym and saw a whole group of people dancing. Everyone was having a great time on the dance floor. There were boys flirting with beautiful girls and a group of girls dancing together. Tucker saw Sam and went up to her.

"Hey Sam," Tucker greeted.

"Hey Tuck, nice outfit," Sam said teasingly. Tucker's suit was a dark green with a blue pokadotted tie.

"The ladies love it."

"Yeah. Word of advice, lose the tie."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Tucker, even Danny's tie can catch more girls."

Tucker showed a grumpy expression. Sam then, saw a freckled blond chick with a blue dress running towards somebody. Sam gasped in horror as she saw the blond girl running towards Elliot and hugging him tightly.

"Sandy, how'd you come all the way from Manhatan?" Elliot asked in surprise.

"I found out about your school dance and took a plane trip. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I heard you almost drowned from a thunderstorm. Are you okay?" Sandy asked.

"I'm fine. Listen, how 'bout we..." Elliot said before seeing Sam. She ran quickly into the girl's bathroom before anyone could stop her.

Sam went inside one of the bathroom stalls with her face covered and tears coming from her eyes. There was another life Sam never knew about Elliot. He had dated a girl back where he came from. Also, he lied to Sam about his last girlfriend being with him when he was young. Maybe Elliot wanted to move on and didn't think his ex girlfriend would ever come back. Sam didn't care, she knew she was just as guilty. While Elliot was using Sam to get over his girlfriend, she was using Elliot to become human. Why else would Sam feel like going to the dance with Elliot was wrong? There wasn't real love. It took three days and having Sam's heart broken for Sam to realize it. Elliot liked her, but he didn't _love _her.

Sam could hear Elliot calling her from outside of the bathroom, but it didn't matter. Elliot didn't know Sam. Even Danny knew Sam better than Elliot. Sam sighed, wiped her tears, and went out of the bathroom. She saw Elliot who had a very guilty look on his face.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I..." Elliot apologized.

"You lied to me," I muttered under my teeth. "Why didn't you tell me you had someone from where you once lived."

"I thought she'd never come back. I did break up with Sandy, so I would move on. I really didn't think she would come back and you're right, I did lie."

"How long did you two date?"

"about a year or so."

"I see. If you love her, you'd find a way for you two to be together no matter how far apart you are. I know exactly what it's like to live far from somebody and have it difficult for us to be together."

Elliot nodded and they hugged before parting. Sam wasn't mad at him and she didn't think it was worth it. She knew she would die anyway, so what was the point? Sam left the dance, got dressed inside the cave her and Danny would meet, and sat by the beach where the water met the shore. Sam wanted to turn into suds at the place she belonged in, the ocean. For some reason, the guilt was finally gone from Sam. She was no longer using Elliot, but did the right thing.


	10. Real Love

**Do you guys like a too long of a story chapter or not? Lolz. I guess I got too into this chapter that I made another chapter in one day. Here's the next chapter. Review please!**

Sam was still sitting by the beach where the water met land. She, then heard a voice.

"Sam, why aren't you at the dance?" Danny asked from afar. He was going to the beach for some reason.

"Elliot had an old girlfriend from where he once lived. He loved her, so I let him go," Sam explained while biting her bottom lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess humanity isn't you thing anyway," Danny said trying to make his friend feel better. He still was clueless that Sam wasn't going to turn into a mermaid again, she was going to die.

"Danny, I'm such an idiot. Just to think I can have love come in three days. Elliot doesn't even know I was once a mermaid!"

"Sam, it's okay, these things happen. You'll find someone else."

"You don't get it, I won't!" Sam yelled while throwing a rock in the ocean. Danny's eyebrows rose and he walked to Sam's side. "I lied, ok. I'm not gonna change back into a mermaid. That stupid witch is more tricky than that."

"Why did you lie and if you won't change back, then what will happen to you?" Danny asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't want to scare you and I'm going to die. If I didn't get Elliot to kiss me or keep his love, I would turn into suds."

Sam dropped back down to my bottom while holding her legs. She wasn't sure what Danny's reaction was and she didn't care. Sam just wanted to cry, so that's what she did. She felt a hand rubbing on her back. Sam lifted her head up and saw Danny with a caring look. He seemed like he was holding back a lump on his throat. Danny held Sam tightly in his arms. Sam held Danny in her arms while keeping her eyes closed. She was surprised Danny wasn't mad or angry at the fact Sam did something _really _stupid.

"That's it? You're just going to hug me even though I lied to you and agreed to a suicidal agreement to be human forever?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Sam, if we still had three days left I would be angry and furious with you, but I don't want you to remember the last few hours of me being angry with you," Danny explained while still holding onto Sam gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"I know."

Danny and Sam laid on the sand as the water came up to their legs. They smiled while looking at the stars. Danny, then turned his body towards Sam. Danny had his right arm used as a pillow for his head and the left hand gently on Sam's face. He stared at Sam's face for a while before Sam even said anything.

"What is it?" Sam asked quietly.

"I just want to remember you just like this," Danny answered as Sam turned herself to face Danny.

"Danny, I want to ask you one thing. I've been thinking about everything we've been through together and I was wondering... do you... _love me_?"

Danny slid his hand to the back of Sam's head and locked his lips on Sam's lips. Sam immediately swung her arms around Danny's neck. Sam's kiss towards Elliot was nothing compared to this one. For one thing, Sam felt Danny's tongue rubbing against her second thing was, a wave covered both of them making Danny's lips taste somewhat salty. This also made Danny cough for a second since he accidentally breathed in water.

Sam jerked up to helped Danny who was coughing and was gasping for air.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

Danny answered Sam's question by kissing Sam again. Danny's mouth reached for Sam's bottom lip. Sam was too hypnotized by Danny's kiss to think. She could still taste the salt from the ocean water. Sam, then felt Danny's soft lips touching the throat of her neck. Sam never wanted this moment to end. She had just found real love in plain sight. Not the physical touch, not the kissing, but Danny's compassion, Danny giving the tickets to Sam, him hugging her during their last few hours together. _This _was love. It took Sam three days just to figure out what love really was. She was thankful that Danny could use these few hours to show his love through physical contact.

Danny laid Sam on the dry sand to prevent himself from drowning when he laid next to Sam. Danny was on Sam's right side with his hand on Sam's cheek and his thumb on Sam's lips. Sam looked directly at Danny while he was loving on the girl he loved.

"If you love me, tell me and I'll believe you. Just promise not to lie," Danny said in a whisper.

Sam put her body against Danny and kissed his neck before kissing his shoulder. Sam put her lips to Danny's ear.

"I love you," Sam whispered as she felt a kiss on the back of her neck and a hand rubbing against her back from under her shirt. "stay with me until I turn to suds, please."

"I'll stay here as long as you want."

Sam had a smile peeping from her lips. She kissed Danny so deeply and compassionately. The teenagers continually were kissing and holding each other until they became really tired. There was no telling how many hours Danny and Sam kissed and loved on each other. They eventually dozed off to sleep.

The next day, Jazz noticed her brother wasn't in bed nor ever came home. She went outside to look for Danny. When Jazz got next to the cave her brother would usually go to, she gasped in horror. There on the water floating on the water was a par of Danny's jeans, but they were torn up as if _something _had ripped them open.


	11. The Witch's Trick

**Well, I don't have any new anonymous reviews, but I had interesting new reviews. Either way, both of you did figure out what happened to Danny. Now one of them had the um... very wrong concept, but the second conception was basically correct. Anyway, review please!**

Danny and Sam both slept on the dry sandy part of the beach. The tide had slowed down compared to last night. Sam's head was using Danny's chest as a pillow while Danny had his arm around the love of his life. The sun was behind the cave, so a shadow was cast over the two love birds. While the teenagers were sleeping, they were both smiling happily.

Sam started waking up when she felt something slimy and scaly was touching her legs. She opened her eyes and realized it was daytime and she had not turned into suds. This surprised Sam, but that didn't surprise her as much as what she saw next to her. Danny was sleepy obviously, but his legs were now a tail and his pants were gone. Danny was now a merman.

Sam gasped as she jumped over to the wall of the cave next to her and Danny. She looked at the ocean, and then at the sun. She went over to Danny and started shaking him.

"Danny, wake up," Sam said quietly to not draw attention.

"Not now Sam, just five more minutes," Danny moaned as Sam started showing a glare.

"That's it," Sam glared as she took Danny's tail and started dragging Danny toward the water. It took only a few seconds for the crabby teenager to wake up.

"Oh my gosh, ok. I'm awake now, ugh!" Danny complained while rubbing the sand off the back of his hair. It took him another second to realize something wasn't right. "Wait, Sam, how did..." then he saw the tail. "I, I, I'm a fish!"

"Danny, we don't have time to freak out. If you don't go into the water, the sun will cook you alive."

"You have a point," Danny agreed as he started using his arms to reach the water. "Ugh man! I never did like gym."

Danny started pulling himself and using his tail to push his body over to the ocean. He slipped on his front before Tucker came to the beach, saw Danny, and then dropped his soda. The soft drink spilled all over the sand and Tucker's jaw dropped wide open.

"Sam, does Danny have a tail?" Tucker asked me.

"Yes," Sam answered with a glare before grabbing Danny's upper body. "Now will you help me get him to the ocean before Danny gets dehydrated?"

Tucker nodded his head and lifted up Danny's tail. Sam and Tucker carried their merman friend over to the ocean before dropping him with a slash. Danny was in shallow water, so he was sitting on his butt with the water going up to his elbows.

"Thanks for the landing guys," Danny said sarcastically. "Now to figure out why the heck I'm a fish."

"Well, you did say you always wanted to be a mermaid," Sam shrugged with a small chuckle.

"Wow,_ that solves the mystery how I became a merman_. Seriously Sam, I want to know exactly why I turned into a merman."

"I would've said fish, but merman works just as well," Tucker shrugged as Danny and Sam sighed.

"If people see me like this, I'll turn into a circus prop. How about we solve this mystery in the cave. Tucker, you come along and Sam, you explain to him _everything_," Danny told his friends before jumping into the deeper part of the ocean and swimming down to the hole of the cave. He decided since he was a fish, he had gills and he could figure out for himself how to swim.

"What did he mean by explaining to me _everything_?" Tucker asked Sam.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you on the way into the cave. I just need to ask you to keep it between you, Danny, and I, this doesn't leave the cave," Sam warned Tucker.

"Well ok, but you know I'd never turn Danny in for people to do experiments on."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the _other _mermaids besides Danny."

"There's more than one?"

"Just promise not to let whatever I tell you leave the cave."

"Ok, ok, I promise," Tucker said while putting his hands up in defense. The two teenagers walked into the cave and Sam told Tucker about the mermaids and how she became a human.

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Jack and Maddie were looking for clues to their mermaid mystery. They were so busy trying to find their mermaid friend that they didn't even realize their son had not returned home. Jack discovered that the towel him and his wife found was gone and there were no more clues. Jack and Maddie did do tests yesterday to find mermaid DNA. Surprisingly, they found both human and mermaid DNA. Maddie suspected that maybe mermaids could turn human while Jack thought it might've been a trick.

While the married couple were trying to find more clues, they heard a sound from inside the cave. It was their daughter Jazz.

"Mom! Dad!" Jazz screamed with tears coming out of her eyes. Jack and Maddie were startled by this and looked at their daughter. They saw their son's ripped pants soaked as if _something _tore it up. "I found these in the ocean by the cave! I think Danny's dead!"

"Oh my gosh! My baby!" Maddie wailed before she heard something coming from the pool inside the cave. It was a head with the towel on itself. He had a human body and a tail. Jazz started screaming before the hand of the body grabbed the towel off its head to show a wet Danny who was disgusted.

"Aw yuck. I can't believe Sam threw this in the water," Danny said before seeing his folks. "Uh, I can explain."

Jazz fainted as Jack caught her before his daughter fell onto the hard cave floor. Sam and Tucker entered the cave talking about something.

"So, you were a mermaid and had a sea witch turned you into a human?" Tucker asked.

"Yep and it was supposed to be three days. I already know why I'm still human. It probably had a lot to do with me kissing Danny last night and all, but I still am not sure why he turned into a mermaid. That's what we're about to find out," Sam explained before finding out that Jack, Maddie, and a fainted Jazz were inside the cave. "Uh, hi guys."

"I want to know exactly what in the world is going on here!" Jack glared while crossing his arms.

"Dad, I really have no idea how I turned into a merman," Danny told his dad.

"Not _that_! I mean the part of Sam once being a mermaid."

The teens gave each other glances, and then Sam sighed. She decided that if there was anybody to blame for the mess, it was her and if there was anybody to explain anything, it was her. Sam went up to Jack and started telling him the whole truth.

"I was a mermaid, but I went to the sea witch Desiree to change me human, but on a few conditions. I had to kiss my true love within three days and make sure he keeps his love. If not, I'd turn into suds. I thought at first it was Elliot, but I guess it was Danny. We kissed last night and now I'm a human, but he's a merman. We're trying to figure out how that happened."

"Sam, it has to be something Desiree said. She always _was _tricky with her words. Remember what she did when you asked her for a pet?" Danny said smartly.

"A pet?" Tucker questioned. "What'd that woman do?"

"I asked for my own sea horse and she gave me a real live horse," Sam explained in boredom. Tucker's eyes widened and Danny nodded.

"Ugh, wa, I had the weirdest dream ever. I dreamed that..." Jazz moaned, and then saw Danny as a merman again.

"I was a merman? Yeah, I think we all agreed already that it was real _after _you fainted," Danny said in annoyance.

"We're still not sure how you ended up being fish boy," Tucker mentioned.

"Alright, Desiree said specifically, in her own words, that the boy will fall deeply in love with me..." Sam started before Danny interrupted.

"Wait a sec. You mean that witch put a love spell on me?" Danny glared. "That stinkin' witch has been planning everything this whole time!"

"Danny, I'm not done," Sam glared

"Oh, sorry," Danny apologized.

"Anyways, it was up to me to make sure he keeps that love for me. I have to kiss him within three days. If I do not perform the kiss, I will turn into suds and if he falls in love with another girl, I will turn into suds," Sam finished her sentence.

"Well, that helps," Danny said sarcastically. "There has to be something else she said. What else did she say?"

"Let me see here," Sam said trying to remember Desiree's words. "I will find the one who brought me to the witch's cave. He will fall deeply in love with me and only by one true kiss will I trade my fins for legs... fins for legs THAT'S IT! That witch tricked me!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Jack shouted excitedly before changing his expression to a confusing one. "Wait, what did you just find out?"

"The witch never gave me new legs. She used her spell to trade my tail for Danny's legs, so technically, he has my fins and he has my legs," Sam explained.

"Ok, that just sounds gross," Tucker snickered grossly.

"That also means we need to find a way to fix this or I will never see land again," Danny said sadly while looking at his tail one last time.


	12. Searching for Help

**The suspense must be killing. Danny has now turned into a merman and has no way to change back or get home. What shall Danny and Sam do? I just got an anonymous review with a question. Answer: Yes, Desiree put a love spell on Danny. That's why Danny was mad. I'd be mad too if somebody put a love spell on me. Review please!**

Sam did not know what to do. Danny had turned into a mermaid, because she was stupid enough to go to the sea witch and make a deal. Sam had known Desiree was tricky, but she wanted her way, just like Valerie told her yesterday. The only reason Sam wanted to be human was because she didn't want to lose Danny. Sam wanted to hang out with her friend.

There wasn't much for Sam to do, but there was something she could do to fix the mess she made. Do something she should've done before she went to the sea witch.

"Danny, I need you to go get my father. He's our only hope in getting things back to normal," Sam said.

"Sam, are you sure? I know your father's been looking for you, but he may not like us very much," Danny warned Sam.

"Danny, I got us into this mess and I am gonna get us out. The only way is to do what I should've done three days ago. I should've talked with my dad before thinking about going to the sea witch. You were right, my father loves me and that's why he was keeping me from any contact towards humans," Sam decided as Danny smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Sam. You're doing the right thing," Danny said before diving into the water.

Jack looked at the pool inside the cave where his son was before diving into the water. He, then looked at Sam. Jack was hoping that Sam was right about her plan and that her father knew what to do. The only good news, was that Jack and Maddie were to see a real live mermaid. Jack had not seen one since his fishing trip with his _buddies_.

Danny was swimming in the ocean, trying to remember which way to go from when Sam took him underwater. Danny went through the direction he was familiar with. Sam had never taken Danny to where she lived since she didn't want to be caught with a human. It seemed to be hours that Danny had traveled in the ocean and he was sure he was lost.

"Man, where in the world am I supposed to find Amia? I'm so tired and the only clue I have is the memory of Sam's father. So, how in the world am I supposed to find him?" Danny complained as he sat on a sea rock and leaned his head against it.

"Hey sir," a voice called that sounded so familiar to Danny. He hoped it was whom he thought it was.

Danny looked and it was Jeremy around behind the rock. Compared to Sam's father Danny had seen before, this one looked like he hadn't slept for days. His eyes were baggy and red, he had a five-o-clock shadow, and looked really defeated. Danny gasped before showing himself. Jeremy was frightened seeing Danny as a merman.

"I think we've met. Listen, Sam made a deal with the sea witch, Desiree and she messed us up, as you can _see_. Will you please help?" Danny begged.

"Take me to my daughter," Jeremy ordered and Danny nodded and did what the king said.

The king followed Danny to the cave where Sam and the others were. Jeremy looked at his daughter from head to toe. Sam ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly and cried.

"Oh Daddy, I am so sorry. I'm sorry I disobeyed you, I should've talked to you about it before doing something so stupid," Sam wept as Jeremy held his daughter tightly. "Will you please forgive me. I'll do anything. You can ground me for a month."

"Sh, sh, it's okay, sweety. I'm just glad you're okay. I thought I'd never see you again," Jeremy said as he brightened his smile. He looked at his daughter, and then he looked at Danny who was behind him. "Thank you, Danny," Jeremy thanked as he, then looked at Sam again with a serious face. "I want you to tell me what happened."

"I made a deal with Desiree to change me human and accidentally turned Danny into a merman in the process and I don't know how to reverse it," Sam explained. "I know I should've come talk to you before all this happened and I'm sorry. I should've come talk to you about this and because of my actions, I ended up hurting those I loved."

"You did, but nothing you do will be as bad as the things I've done at your age, Sam," Jeremy winked as Sam looked at Jack, then at her dad again.

"What did Mr. Fenton's _buddies _do to you?"

"I was young. I was just as curious about humans as you were Sam, if not _worse_. I went to some local humans in some sort of wooded thing that makes them go above water," Jeremy explained.

"It was a fishing boat," Jack explained as Jeremy raised his eyebrows, then furrowed them.

"I know you," Jeremy glared. "And what the heck is fishing?"

"Hunting fish. We call it fishing, sir," Danny explained. "Can you please continue?"

"Sure," Jeremy answered, "anyway, I went up to ask them about humans. The fat one started talking about their world and all kinds of things they did. That's how I learned about humans not being around during a storm. To them, it's suicide or killing themselves. His buddies, on the other hand, were more interested in my kind, too much. I told them about the mermaids and where my kingdom was. The most stupid thing I could've ever do. Not only did it put the ones I loved in danger, it also took away your grandparents, Sam. That's how I took my dad's place as king. I would never forgive myself for that."

"Wait, you mean Ricky, Bob, Marco, Jim, and Tommy tried to kill you?" Jack asked outraged.

"Well, explains why they're on the Mermaid Hunting to Destroy magazine," Jazz said while showing a magazine that was titled Mermaid Hunting to Destroy with the five men and their names that were the same as Jack's buddies.

"Dad said that his buddies told him they never saw a thing. They must've been lying to cover their tracks," Danny told Jeremy.

"Listen, I maybe obsessed to know more about mermaids, but I wouldn't hurt you guys. I apologize for what my friends did to you and your kingdom," Jack apologized.

"I never saw you, so I will accept your apology. Besides, I think your son has the same curiosity too," Jeremy said while smiling at Danny. "And I will see what I can do to change you kids back to normal. You stay here, ok."

Jeremy dived into the ocean as the teenagers smiled. Jeremy swam on his way to the sea witch to give her a piece of his mind. Before going up to the Desiree's cave, he ran into Valerie who wanted to check on her friend.

"Valerie, I found my daughter. I'm gonna see if I can change her and her friend back to normal," Jeremy said.

"Wait, Danny? What happened to him? I know Sam changed into a human, but that's all I heard from her. She never said anything about Danny," Valerie said in surprise.

"Sam was tricked. Not only did that witch turn her human, she turned Danny into a mermaid."

"I wonder what Desiree said to make Danny into a merman. I didn't even think he was involved unless there was a tradeoff or something."

"I get the feeling there was. Desiree never makes a deal unless it's a tradeoff."

"Then we better get moving."

Jeremy and Valerie started swimming towards Desiree's cave. Desiree was in her chair looking at her bubble that showed everything that was in the ocean. She smiled widely as she saw Jeremy and Valerie coming towards her cave. When they made it inside, Desiree looked at them with a wide smirk.

"Well, well, well, looks like I have visitors," Desiree smirked.

"You witch! You tricked Sam and turned her friend into a mermaid," Valerie glared.

"Sam wanted to be a human and I had the perfect human to do it with. The child is so gullible of anything, she finds a human, befriends it, and then falls in love with it. So curious minded, just like her father," Desiree glared at Jeremy.

"Wait, fall in love? Ok, Sam never said anything about that either," Valerie said with her eyes widened before showing a smirk. "I'm so gonna use this for blackmail."

"If you think that was tasty, wait till see what comes next. The king is now in my cave wanting to fix his daughter's mistake, but some mistakes are not meant to be made, like the fall of Amity for an example," Desiree reminded Jeremy as he glared even deeper.

"What are you up to, you witch?" Jeremy glared.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking your kingdom," Desiree answered as she stretched out her hand and a whirl wind took Jeremy and Valerie to a small room before the witch froze a thick wall of ice to trap the mermaids. "Ta ta, your majesty, and don't worry about the kids, I'll take _good _care of them."

Jeremy gasped before ramming into the ice wall to try to escape. The ice was so thick, there was no way to break it open. Valerie even tried to break it, but it was too hard and too thick. Jeremy and Valerie were trapped.


	13. More Problems

**Anononymous Review Answers: In the series, they didn't say much about Jeremy's character besides him being a very strict father. This story puts more roundness to Jeremy's character. This is how I would predict King Trident to be like. A father who loves his daughter and is doing whatever it takes to protect her. **

**Now, I'm looking for people to participate in my latest poll. So far, I only have two voters. Just go to my profile and you'll find my poll. It will be up all month long or until I have at least four or five voters. Review please!**

Everyone had been waiting inside the cave for hours. Jeremy had not returned from going to the sea witch. Sam was getting frightened and Danny was getting worried. What if something happened to Jeremy? Danny couldn't leave, because he was the only sea creature that could get help from the other sea creatures in the ocean.

Sam knew her father was in danger. She got up and went over to Danny's side.

"My dad's in trouble. He hasn't returned in hours. We need to go after him," Sam told Danny.

"Sam, you probably are right, but you guys can't last more than three minutes underwater and if I'm gone, there's no way for the rest of you to save us," Danny explained.

"Well, we can't just stay here while my father is out there somewhere!" Sam glared as Danny sighed.

"She's right. If my buddies can destroy a mermaid kingdom, then we can save a mermaid," Jack said proudly as Danny and Sam smiled before noticing something bubbling underneath the pool.

"What's that?" Danny asked in a fright before two hands popped out and each grabbed Sam and Danny.

"AH!" The teenagers screamed before being taken underwater. Everyone in the cave gasped.

"Danny!" Maddie screamed.

"Sam!" Tucker cried.

Danny and Sam had been knocked out and were inside the sea witch's cave. When Danny woke up, he found Sam next to him inside a bubble. Since she was human, she needed some way to keep her breathing. Danny, on the other hand, was lying on the ocean floor inside the witch's cave. He was inside an empty room filled with colorful jars and bottles. There was stuff inside the jars and bottles that was locked up tight. There was also a hole covered in a thick layer of ice.

"Awake, are you?" A deep voice asked. Danny had never seen the sea witch before since he was never inside the water unless Sam begged him or forced him. Danny narrowed his eyebrows.

"I am now. What have you done with Sam and where's the king?" Danny asked.

"The king is fine, I assure you," Desiree smirked deeply as she swam over towards Sam's side. "I'd be more worried about your girlfriend here, if I were you."

"What are you gonna do? If you touch one hair on her, I swear..." Danny warned angrily before Desiree interrupted.

"It's not what _I'm _gonna do, it's what nature will do. When I saw you two swimming in the ocean, I knew that was love taking it's journey. If the king found out about Sam visiting a human, she would obviously come to me and want to be human. Once the girl became human, I could easily destroy the last heir to the throne. Water is the most dangerous weapon towards mankind, even _you _would know that, Danny," Desiree explained as Danny showed a deeper glare. "Putting out the king was easy. He just had to find a way to change his little girl back. After that was taken care of, the kingdom will be mine. Nice huh?"

"So that's what this was all about. The king, the love spell, everything. You wanted to take the king's throne," Danny glared.

"That's the idea."

"What about me being a mermaid and how did you get Sam's father to find Sam with me?" Danny asked.

"You being a mermaid was a side effect and the love spell only lasts for three days. When you became a mermaid, the spell faded. That's why I told Sam she had to make sure you kept your love for her. When the spell fades, even a small hint of love towards another girl can reverse the process. As for the king knowing about Sam being with humans, that was easy. All I had to do was have him think about checking on Sam. The rest was a snap."

"You won't get away with this. I'm not afraid of you!" Danny glared with bravery.

"You don't have to. You just have to be afraid of what _will _happen. After the girl drowns, what will you do when you change back? At least you'll be back to normal," Desiree smirked as she started laughing her evil laugh and swam away.

Danny knew if he touched the bubble Sam was in, it would pop and if it popped, then she would drown underwater. Danny figured that he could close Sam's nose for a few minutes before taking her above water for fresh air. At least, that's what he thought before realizing Desiree closed the cave with a pile of rocks covering the hole. It was so dark inside the cave, Danny couldn't see his own hands. There was no way out.

Just when Danny thought he was about to lose hope, he noticed the darkness becoming easier to see. Not that the room was getting brighter, but clearer. It became clear that mermaids had night vision. It probably came in handy when the mermaids happened to have dropped something so deep into the sea that it hit rock bottom. Danny could see, but he still needed a way to escape and since Sam was in a bubble and there was no way out besides the part covered with rocks, Danny was still trapped.

Danny estimated that he only had a several minutes before Sam took the last breath of oxygen inside the bubble and it popped. The worst case would be that there would be nothing left but carbon dioxide since that's what humans exhaled. The only plan Danny had was to move the rocks. He started taking one rock at a time and started digging through the only escape path there was.

Meanwhile, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Tucker decided to plan a rescue mission to save Danny and Sam, possibly Jeremy. They went inside the Fenton Boat and started sailing through the ocean. Jack used the Fenton Radar to track any type of mermaids. Before, he did not have the DNA to track the mermaids, but he had Sam's DNA from when she _was _a mermaid. The parents hoped that was enough.

There was a dot somewhere under the rocks ashore. This was not too far from the cave. Everyone decided to check first before building hope. For all they knew, it could've been another random mermaid or fish. It wasn't until the radar also showed one human that they were sure Danny and Sam were there. The radar also spotted two more mermaids. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were to scuba dive into the ocean while Tucker watch over the boat.

After the trio dived into the water, they started communicating to each other over the radio.

"Mom, can you hear me?" Jazz asked.

"Yes honey," Maddie answered. "I'm going to look around. If any of you see anything, you call me."

Jazz checked around the top part of the rocks, Maddie looked around at the bottom, and Jack looked around the outside part. Jack started swimming slowly around the outside part and started getting distracted by a giant shark.

"Uh, Maddie. I see a Great White!" Jack called as he started swimming away from the shark.

"So much for looking," Jazz said sarcastically. She couldn't find anything around the top part of the rock formation. Although, she did find Desiree who was swimming in a curtain direction. "I think I see her. I'm gonna follow her."

"Be careful sweety," Maddie warned her daughter as she, then found a pile of rocks. A second later, she saw a hand sticking out. It was the hand of her son. "Oh my gosh, I found him!"

"Maddie! I'm still being chased by a big huge shark!" Jack cried over the radio as Maddie saw him with a giant shark behind him.

"Jack, let the shark follow you, I have an idea."

Jack was swimming for his dear life while swimming towards his wife. Maddie focused on her aim and made sure her timing was correct. There was no time for mistakes. She had to save her son. When the timing was right, Maddie grabbed Jack's arm to get him out of the way while the shark rammed right through the pile of rocks. The shark also ran into the thick wall of ice that kept Jeremy and Valerie hostage. The mermaids saw, in shock, a big shark the size of Texas.

Jack and Maddie were glad to see their son alive again, but they couldn't hear him since they talked through the radio and Danny had gills. The communication between humans and mermaids were separate. Danny was moving his lips and waving his hands. The parents looked at their son curiously. Danny, then pointed at Sam who's bubbled was popped. The shark had rammed into the bubbled and popped it.

"We have to save Sam or she's gonna die!" Danny yelled.


	14. Saved by Humans

**I was watching Bring it on: In it to Win it. I LOVE THAT MOVIE! I'm going to be watching the third one. I hope it's good. Anyway, review please!**

It took Danny a half a second to realize that his parents could not hear him. He _had _to save Sam. Danny quickly covered Sam's nose while swimming speedily to the surface. Once he made it, he rested Sam on top of a rock. She coughed hardly while breathing very fast. Sam kissed me right on Danny's lips deeply.

"Thank you," Sam whispered as Danny held her in his arms.

"I thought I lost you," Danny said as Sam smiled.

"We have to stop her."

"We have to find your father."

"Hey guys!" Tucker called from the Fenton Boat. "Maybe I can be of assistance."

Danny and Sam smirked widely. Sam went onto the boat and put the scuba diving equipment on, including the oxygen tank. After Sam had the jumpsuit on, she faced Danny.

"How do I look?" Sam asked.

"Sexy," Danny grinned as Sam rolled her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam nose dived into the ocean and started swimming over to Jack and Maddie.

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were helping Jeremy and Valerie out of the cave. The mermaids were grateful to be out of the cave. Everyone saw Danny and Sam swimming over to their side. Even though the mermaids and humans couldn't communicate, they could still help each other. Just as the mermaids and humans were about to celebrate for being together again, Danny noticed something.

"Hey Mom!" Danny called.

"Yes dear," Maddie replied.

"Where's Jazz?"

While everyone else was busy trying to look for Danny and Sam, Jazz was following Desiree. Jazz turned her communication off to not track the sea witch. Desiree was swimming to a large place full of mermaids and mermen. Jazz knew right away that the sea witch was trying to take over the kingdom. She had to stop Desiree before it was too late.

Desiree smirked widely as spread out her arms and every mermaid started glowing blue. If Jazz could hear from underwater, she would hear thousands of screams.

"Listen, you pesky mermaids, your king and the princess are dead! I am your new queen!" Desiree announced.

Jazz couldn't hear what Desiree was saying, but she took the oxygen tank on her back before removing the oxygen flow tube from her mouth. The tank zipped through the water and hit Desiree right square on her stomach. This prevented Desiree from any control over the mermaids. She glared at Jazz, who had no flow of oxygen, and started blasting her with a pink blast.

Just as Jazz thought she would drown, her brother caught her. Danny glared deeply at Desiree while letting his sister go to the surface.

"You leave my sister alone!" Danny glared.

"I would if she wasn't getting in the way of my plans," Desiree glared.

"You are sick, Desiree! You try to rule the kingdom by taking control of innocent lives!"

"Some sacrifices must be made. You know how it is."

"Actually no, I don't. All I know is that I don't serve a false queen."

Danny took out a jar with blue stuff in it. Desiree gasped while looking at the jar.

"Where'd you get that?" Desiree asked in shock.

"From your stash. You probably shouldn't have trapped me in your cave full of potions or whatever you call these," Danny smirked as he was about to unscrew the lid.

"Don't! You don't know what it does!"

It was too late. Danny unscrewed the jar and the blue stuff burst out like a volcano. There was blue all over the ocean. Desiree started shaking before turning into suds. Bubbles of Desiree started floating up to the surface. Danny smirked while reading the title on the jar that said "witch suds". He knew that jar would come in handy.

"Nice work!" Jeremy called out who was swimming with Valerie.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day, but here I am now," Valerie smirked while looking at Danny's tail. "And is it true you're dating Sam now?"

"Guilty," Danny blushed while shrugging.

"Congratulations! You do know I'll so be getting you two."

"I figured."

"I also wanna thank you for finding us. That witch is tricky alright. Apparently, she lied to you two when she claimed that there was no potion to turn human or mermaid. She also had a potion to change you back," Jeremy said while showing a bottle with yellow stuff in it. "I never did like that witch."

"So _that _will change Sam and I back to normal?" Danny asked.

"Actually, it will reverse any spell that was put on anybody, but yes."

Jeremy gave Danny the potion as he smiled. He swam over to Sam who was still in her scuba diving suit. They both swam to the surface, and then Sam took off her goggles.

"That was so awesome," Sam smiled.

"Your father said _this _should change us back to normal," Danny said as he drank the potion from the bottle.

Sam started drinking some of the potion after Danny. His tail turned into legs and Sam's legs turned into a tail. Although, in the process, Sam's jumpsuit was completely ripped. The teenagers were still glad to be back to their normal selves. Danny started swimming to the boat Tucker was in.

"I thought you couldn't swim!" Tucker said all freaked out.

"I didn't, but since I was a merman for several hours, I got some practice. It's not as hard as it looked. Although, I still hate going underwater," Danny admitted as both Sam, Jazz, and Tucker laughed.

"I'm proud of you, little brother," Jazz said proudly. "Now do me a favor and _please _put some pants on?"

Danny, then remembered that his old pants ripped apart, which left him nothing to cover his bottom. A pair of swimming trunks were thrown at his face. Danny put the swimming trunks on, and then climbed onto the Fenton Boat. His parents started popping from the ocean and also climbing onto the boat.

Jeremy and Valerie swam up to the surface while showing smiles on their faces. Danny smiled too, but then he looked at Sam and started having a disappointed expression. Danny knew that him and Sam were from two different worlds. Sam couldn't live on land and Danny couldn't live in the water. There was no way for them to be more than friends. Especially if they ever thought about getting married someday. Jeremy noticed Danny's and Sam's disappointed expressions and knew what he had to do.

"Hey honey!" Jeremy called Sam.

"Yes!" Sam answered.

"I don't see anything wrong with you hanging around with this human. He seems trustworthy as far as I'm concerned. Although, there are two conditions you must follow."

"What?"

"I want you to come back home before bedtime and you must not tell a soul."

"About what?"

Jeremy smiled brightly as he gave Sam a bottle with green stuff inside it. She looked at it curiously, and then looked at her father.

"It is to change you into a human, but it has _curtain conditions_," Jeremy explained.

"That figures. Get a potion from Desiree and you're bound to get _conditions_," Danny said while rolling his eyes.

"If you touch water, you will change back into a mermaid. If you become dry, you will be human again," Jeremy told his daughter. She smiled and nodded her head before taking a gulp of the potion. Sam still had fins, but she knew when she dried up, she would be a human.


	15. Epilogue: Human Again

**Here is the Epilogue of the story. This has been a fun story to write. I hope you liked this story as much as I do. Review please!**

Sam was laying down on a rock that was ramp-like. Danny was on top of his girlfriend kissing her very deeply and romantically. She put her arms around Danny's neck while Danny held his hands gently around his girlfriend's face. The end of Sam's tail was plopping up and down against the water. Danny finished his kiss and both him and Sam grinned.

"Are you sure you don't mind getting wet?" Sam asked while chuckling.

"I love it," Danny answered as he kissed Sam sideways while she dug her fingers through Danny's thick black hair.

Tucker started walking on the grass that was near where Danny and Sam were. The waves of the ocean were rolling against the rock the lovebirds were making out on. Tucker sighed before looking at his watch, and then walked by the edge where water met land.

"Would you two hurry up? We're gonna be late for school!" Tucker called as the two wet teenagers started laughing before looking at Tucker.

"Few more minutes!" Danny answered back as he started kissing Sam's neck.

"Danny, oh my gosh," Sam laughed.

"Don't make me separate you two!" Valerie called out who was behind Tucker. Valerie, this time, had a yellow tank top, an orange skirt, yellow socks, white shoes, and an orange bandana. She showed an impatient expression.

Sam started diving into the water as she started swimming up to shore while Danny dog Paddled behind her. They both were laughing while getting up on shore. Valerie was glaring at the two wet teenagers before sighing.

"You know I can just dry myself with a towel," Sam reminded Valerie.

Sam reached for the nearest towel and dried her tail off before it turned into human legs. Her skirt covered her body organs she needed to cover. Valerie took Sam behind some bushes and gave her underwear to put on. When she was done getting dressed, she put her boots back on. Danny and Tucker showed smiles as the girls held hands with their boyfriends. Sam was with Danny and Valerie was with Tucker.

"I still can't believe you decided to be human too," Danny said.

"Well, I guess the ocean was too boring and I like human items," Valerie explained.

"Not to mention you decided to crush on a human guy. I thought you said that you were into cute mermen out there," Sam smirked.

"That's before I knew there were cute human boys too. Besides, if you can be a human, so can I," Valerie said.

"That's my girl!" Tucker said proudly as the teenagers started laughing.


End file.
